Percy Jackson Songfics
by GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTiva
Summary: This is all the PJO songfics that I have written. Each one is also it's own seperate story, but I thought that I'd put them all together and make it eaiser fot people to read them all. Author formaly known as mysterygirl97.
1. Austin by Blake Shelton

**Song: Austin by Blake Shelton  
><strong>**Story: Percy Jackson And The Olympions**

**I love this song. I'm actually going to preform it for a coffee house that my church youth group does, along with the song Reason Why by Victoria Justice. Anyway, I hope you like it. If it pulls at your heart strings, leave a review. Even if it doesn't leave a review. I love them and they make me feel good. Btw, listen to the orignal song Austin, then listen to If Thsi Is London I Still Love You . . . Both are really, really good, but I think that I might like Austin just a little bit more. Austin is country, while London is pop. Anyway, ENJOY!**

_She left without leaving a number,  
><em>_Said she needed to clear her mind,_

Annabeth POV:

"Percy, I'm sorry, I just need to go. I need to clear my mind, sort out my feelings," I said.

"I understand, Annabeth. Just, call me when you know," he said, his beautiful green eyes filled with sadness.

"I can't promise that," I said to him. I kissed his check softly before walking out the door, leaving him without a phone number and no way of knowing where I was going.

_He figured she'd gone back to Austin,  
><em>_'Cause she talked about it all the time,_

Percy POV:

Austin was the first place that I thought of. She had a sister there that she hadn't seen in al long time, and she was always saying how much she missed her and wanted to see her again. I knew where she went. I'll admit, everypart of me wanted to run after her and beg her to stay, but I didn't. I gave her the space she needed, no matter how much it killed me.

_It was almost a year,  
><em>_Before she called him up,  
><em>_Three rings and an answering machine is what she got,_

Annabeth POV:

"Come on, you big baby. Just call him already. Tell him how you feel. It's been almost a year," I yelled at myself. I really did have to call Percy. No, I didn't have to call him, I _needed_ to call him. He had to know. I picked up the phone, dialing Percy's home phone. I prayed to the gods that he hadn't changed his number. _Ring...Ring...Ring_

"Hey, you've reached Percy," the automated voice message said. Dang it, I missed him.

_If you're calling 'bout the car I sold it,  
><em>_If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling,  
><em>_If you've got something to sell you're waisting your time,  
><em>_I'm not buying,  
><em>_If it's anybody else,  
><em>_Wait for the tone,  
><em>_You know what to do,  
><em>_And p.s. if this is Austin,  
><em>_I still love you,_

"If this is Annabeth Chase, I want you to know that I still love you."

_The telephone to the counter,  
><em>_She heard but she couldn't believe,  
><em>_What kind of man would hang on that long,  
><em>_What kind of love that must be,_

I knew there was a beep after the messege, but I didn't hear it. The landline had fallen out of my hand, and on to the kitchen counter. I just couldn't believe it. How could he have held out this long? I thought that maybe after a few days, he would've run of to Rachel. But no. He stayed faithful to me. He must really love me. This only hardened my resolve to tell him that I really did love him.

_She waited three days and then she tried again,  
><em>_She didn't know what she'd say,  
><em>_But she heard three rings and then,_

"Come on, come on. Pick up your damn phone, Seaweed Brain!" I said in to the reciver. It had been three days since my first attempt to call him. I admit, I was scared. This was the hardest thing that I ever had to do. I didn't even know what I was going to say to him if he picked up the phone. _Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Hey, you've reached Percy Jackson..." Again with the phone messeges

_If it's Friday night I'm at the ball game,  
><em>_And first thing Saturday if it don't rain,  
><em>_I'm headed out to the lake,  
><em>_And I'll be gone,  
><em>_All weekend long,  
><em>_But I'll call you back,  
><em>_When I get home,  
><em>_On Sunday afternoon,  
><em>_And p.s. if this is Austin,  
><em>_I still love you,_

Gone again. Well, I know what I have to do this time.

_Well this time she left her number,  
><em>_But not another word,  
><em>_Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evening,  
><em>_And this is what he heard,_

Percy POV:

I had just gotten back from visiting my half-brothers and sisters at Camp Half-Blood when I noticed that I had a new voice mail on the machine. I sat down on the couch and pressed play. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Annabeth's voice on the machine, giving me a new phone number. I quickly wrote down the number and called her.

_If you're calling 'bout my heart,  
><em>_It's still yours,  
><em>_I should've listened to it a little more,  
><em>_Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong,  
><em>_And by the way boy,  
><em>_This is no machine you're talking to,  
><em>_Can't you tell that this is Austin,  
><em>_And I still love you,  
><em>_I still love you._

Annabeth POV:

"Percy," I said into the reciver. "I know that you're there, and I want you to know something. You're not talking to a machine, Seaweed Brain. This is really me talking, and I want you to know that I still love you."

**Well, that's it. I hope that you liked it. Review. Let me know what you think. I enjoy advice. Be sure to check out my other songfics as well. Oh, and if you have any ideas for a Percy Jackson, Nine Lives of Chloe King or Twilight songfic, than leave it in a review. Maximum of thirty song requests per review.**


	2. Cowboy Casonava by Carrie Underwood

**Song: Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood  
><strong>**Book: Percy Jackson And The Olympions by Rick Riordan**

**Love the song, love the book. Review please! I love comments! This takes place before the Battle of the Labrynith, when Luke contacted Annabeth and said that he wanted her to run away with him. If you've read the Last Olympion, than you know what I'm talking about.**

**I don't own anything. I wish I did, but I don't. What you gonna do about it?**

Annabeth POV:

Oh my gods! I had just disconected an Iris-messege that Luke had sent me. I can't believe that he actually had the nerve to contact me. Was he hoping that Percy, Thaila and I killed him?

I mean, he breaks my heart, tricks Percy several times, poisins Thaila's tree, then, after being brought back to life, breaks Thailas' heart. Oh, and let's not forget that he kidnapped me, and had his minions abuse me. I still had scratches and brusies on my skin.

I lay down on my camp bunk, took my iPod out of my pocket, and flipped on Carrie Underwood's new song. A lot of people didn't know it, but I really liked country music. I've been lisnting to it since I was a little kid.

I had no idea what I was lisnting to, because I had just downloaded it from iTunes and hadn't heard it on the radio yet, but I listened to it anyway.

_You better take from me,  
><em>_That boy is like a diesease,_

That sounded a lot like Luke. He really was a diesease.

_You run and you try,  
><em>_And you're trying to hide,  
><em>_And you're wondering why you can't get free,_

True. Everybodytries to get away from him, but they can't.

_He's like a curse,  
><em>_He's like a drug,  
><em>_You get addicted to his love,_

If you ever loved him, you were instanly addictive. Like herion or something. And he was a curse. No lie there.

_You wanna get up,  
><em>_But he's holding you down,  
><em>_'Cause you can't live with out one more touch,_

I did want to get up, but he was holding me down because I don't think I could live with myself without looking at his scared face.

_He's a good time cowboy casonava,  
><em>_Leaning up against the record machine,  
><em>_Looks like a cool drink of water,  
><em>_But he's candy coated misery,_

Luke did look cool and nice, but his true personalty was enough to cause anyone misery.

_He's the devil in disguise,  
><em>_A snake with blue eyes,  
><em>_And he only comes out at night,_

I swear, he was sometimes worse than Hades. I should know, I've met the Lord of the Dead before. Not exactly my favorite god. And Luke was the human version of a snake, the part about the blue eyes made it all the more true.

_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight,  
><em>_You better run for your life,_

Ha! Even if he didn't give you feelings like that - and he did give most girls those feelings - you should still run for your life.

_I see that look on your face,  
><em>_You ain't hearing what I say,_

Thaila and I tried to worn other girls, before they made the mistake that we made, but they'd get a look on their faces, and it go in one ear and out the other.

_So I'll say it again,  
><em>_'Cause I've been where you've been,  
><em>_And I know how it is,  
><em>_You can't get away,_

Thaila and I repeated ourselves, because we had been where they are, and we knew that it was almost impossible to escape from him.

_Don't even look in his eyes,  
><em>_He'll tell you nothing but lies,_

Luke did only tell lies, and if you looked in his eyes, that only made it harder to know when he was lying.

_You wanna believe,  
><em>_But you won't be decived,  
><em>_If you listen to me and take my advice,_

Everyone wanted to believe him, and nintey-nine percent were decived. Only a small amount of people knew he was a dishonest basterd.

_He's a good time cowboy casanova,  
><em>_Leaning up against the record machine,  
><em>_Looks like a cool drink of water,  
><em>_But he's candy coated misery,  
><em>_He's the devil in disguise,  
><em>_A snake with blue eyes,  
><em>_And he only comes out at night,  
><em>_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight,  
><em>_You better run for your life  
><em>_Run run away,  
><em>_Don't let him mess with your mind,_

You did wanna run away, or else he would mess with your mind.

_He'll tell you anything you wanna hear,  
><em>_He'll break your heart,  
><em>_It's just a matter of time,_

He promised you anything that you wanted, told you exactly what you wanted to hear so that you would want to join his side. That was more like Luke than anything else.

_But just remember he's a,  
><em>_Good time cowboy casonava,  
><em>_Leaning up against the record machine,  
><em>_Looks like a cool drink of water,  
><em>_But he's candy coated misery,  
><em>_He's the devil in disguise,  
><em>_A snake with blue eyes,  
><em>_And he only comes out at night,  
><em>_Gives you feeling that you don't wanna fight,  
><em>_You better run for your life._

When the song finished, I let out a laugh. That was so Luke. This song was made for Thaila and me. I got up from my bed and went to get my laptop. Once I sat back down, I opened up my e-mail account, and sent Thaila a Youtube link to Cowboy Casanova. The next day, Thaila sent me her reply. She had gotten my e-mail and was thinking the same thing I was; this was our song describing Luke.

**So what's you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review, I absoutly love them. And if you have an idea for a Percy Jackson, Nine Lives of Chloe King, or Twilight songfic, please leave your request in a review. Maxium of thirty song requests per review. Thanks!**


	3. Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift

**Song: Picture To Burn by Taylor Swift  
><strong>**Story: Percy Jackson And The Olympions**

**Once again own nothing. I wish I did though, because I love this song, and I love these books. Please leave a review at the end of the story.**

_State the obvious,  
><em>_I didn't get my perfect fantasy,  
><em>_I relized you loved yourself more than you could ever love me,_

I can't believe that I even thought about dating him! When Luke had actually been nice, I thought that maybe he might like me, like me. I would fantasize myself in his arms, his lips on mine, never wanting to let go. Now I see that he only loved himself. I mean, he carried a girls compact mirror in his back pocket, for the love of the gods! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that his godly parent was Aphroditie, not Hermes.

_So go and tell your friends that I'm obessive and crazy,  
><em>_That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay,_

His brothers were his friends, and all he talked about with them was how he thought that I was crazy. Of course they didn't believe him. Almost every girl in camp was a friend of mine. They knew that I was only half kidding when I made fun of him, but they still wouldn't go out with him.

_And by the way,  
><em>_I hate that stupid old pick-up truck you never let me drive,_

Luke had been one of the only half-bloods that had a car; a red Ford - F150. I totally wanted to drive it. "Hey Luke," I asked one day after my 16th birthday. "Can I drive your truck?"

He stared at me like I was insane. "Are you in insaine?" You see what I mean? "You could get a scratch on it! Not for a few more years, Annabeth," he said.

_You're a redneck heartbreak whose really bad at lying,_

He used to be a heartbreaker around the camp, but not anymore. Now the only place that he could break a girls heart was in the mortal world, and even then, he had a hard time getting a date. I mean, look who he had to compete with?

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time,  
><em>_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn,_

I had way too many pictures of him him. I think that it's about time that I got rid of a few. For the next several hours I sat with my fifty plus scrap books ripping up pictures of Luke. Those that had other people in them, I ripped Luke out of them.

_There's no time for tears,  
><em>_I'm just sitting here,  
><em>_Planning my revenge,_

Never hurt a child of Athena. We will get revenge on you in the most horrible way, that you'll wish that you'd never been born. I smiled as I finished putting the lipstick on Luke, and fixed the blonde wig on his head. I had asked Selena from the Aphroditie cabin for some enchanted make-up and wig. She did not fail to disapoint. This wouldn't come off for three months, minimum. And this was only phase one; I couldn't wait untill the end of the summer. The next morning you could hear Luke screaming from the dining pavillion. "WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO ME?" Everyone started rolling around, laughing as Luke stormed toward the Hermes table. Even Chiron had trouble keeping in his snickers.

_There's nothing stopping me from going out with all of your best friends,_

Percy was compleatly fine with phase two of my plan. He knew I never ment a word that I said to Luke's brothers and few other friends when I flirted with them.

_And if you come around saying sorry to me,  
><em>_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be,_

Granted my dad didn't really care about what went down at camp, but the second Luke asked me for a second chance, my mom was gonna blast him to pieces.

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive,  
><em>_You're a redneck heartbreak who's really bad at lying,  
><em>_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time,  
><em>_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn,_

Five scrap books down, fifty-three more left to go. The stack of pictures, both whole, and ripped, was about three or four feet tall.

_And if you're missing me,  
><em>_You better keep it to yourself,  
><em>_'Cause coming back around here,  
><em>_Would be bad for your health,_

If he appoligized to me, asking for another chance, not only was I going to make sure that he was in the sick room for weeks, but Percy, my sibilings, and more than likely my mother was going to help me.

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive,  
><em>_You're a redneck heartbreak who's really bad at lying,  
><em>_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time,  
><em>_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn,  
><em>_Burn burn burn baby burn,  
><em>_Just another picture to burn,  
><em>_Baby burn yeah._

Finally! I'm done going through all the scrap books. After I had haulled all of the pictures toward the bonfire pit, I lit a match and tossed it in with the pictures. I looked down to see a stray picture of Luke that hadn't been thrown in. I picked it up. It was a picture of Luke and myself at my fifteenth birthday. Luke had one arm arond me and was kissing my cheek. I threw it into the fire, smiling slightly. "You're just another picture to burn Luke. You're just another picture to burn."

**Pretty please review! I love reviews. Everytime I get one, I give my kitty a treat. Oh, and if you have any ideas for a Percy Jackson, Nine Lives of Chloe King, or Twilight songfic, leave it in a review. Maxium of 30 song requests per review.**


	4. Teardrops On My Gautiar by Taylor Swift

**Song: Teardrops On My Gatiar by Taylor Swift  
><strong>**Book: Percy Jackson And The Olympions**

**Okay, guys. I really hope that you like this. I've had this stuck in my head for like, two years, so please review and be nice.**

Annabeth's POV:

_Drew looks at me,  
><em>_I fake a smile so he won't see,  
><em>_That I want and I need him,  
><em>_Everything that we should be,_

Percy glanced over at me from the Posiden table. I faked a smile, but I wasn't sure if I fooled him or not, because even I could tell that my smile didn't reach my eyes. I saw him turn his head, and followed his gaze toward the main table, where his girlfriend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, was sitting. I quickly turned my gaze back to my food, and started thinking that it should be me he was staring at like that.

_I bet she's beautiful,  
><em>_That girl he talks about,  
><em>_And she's got everything that I have to live without,_

She was pretty, in her own way. I mean, she wasn't as pretty as the Aphrodite girls, or the daughters of Demeter, or even my sisters and me. And she was rich, so she had everything that she could ever want. I didn't have half the stuff that she had, including Percy.

_Drew talks to me,  
><em>_I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny,_

He made me laugh with every word that he said. Even when he didn't say anything, his sea green eyes were full of laughter. So he always made me laugh.

_And I can't even see,  
><em>_Anyone when he's with me,_

The world fadded into a blur of colors when he was around. I couldn't see anyone or anything else, and honstly, most of the time I really didn't care.

_He says he's so in love,  
><em>_He's finaly got it right,  
><em>_Wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night,_

He talked about her endlessly, always saying that she might be "the one," and how he might not want anyone else in his life. Did he even realise how much it hurt when he said that? Did he know that at night, all I thought about was every word that he said? Or that my every dream had his black hair and beautiful sea green eyes?

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my gatiar,_

I liked to play my gatiar before my siblings came in for bed. The at night, when I cried myself to sleep, I'd curl up next to my gautair, and let my teardrops fall on to it.

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

Though I knew that it wasn't logical, and wouldn't help anything, I liked to wish on the stars at night. I'd wish for him to fall in love with me.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
><em>_Don't know why I do,_

That was the song that I listened to in the car. I'd sing along and think of him. It had nothing to do with him, but I still thought of him.

_Drew walks by me,  
><em>_And can't he tell that I can't breath,_

There he goes, running into enemy territory during capture the flag. Gods, he was so good looking, that he took my breath away. Of course that just opened up a whole new can of hurt. He had a girlfriend. He didn't care about me in the same way that I cared about him.

_And there he goes so perfectly,  
><em>_The kind of flawless I wish I could be,_

He was compleatly perfect. He did almost everything perfectly, even walking. He was absoutly flawless, unlike me, his best friend.

_She better hold him tight,  
><em>_Give him all her love,  
><em>_Look in those beautiful eyes,  
><em>_And know she's lucky 'cause,_

She had better love Percy right, or else I was coming after her. She better hold him tight, and look into those amazing sea green eyes of his, and know that she was the luckiest girl on earth. Because she had my Seaweed Brain. And if little miss Rachel Dare didn't, well, there was going to be Hade's to pay.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my gatiar,  
><em>_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

No one knew that I cried while I played my gatiar. I only cried because he said that I was the best player in the world. And none of my sibilings knew that I wished on stars, even though it was hopeless.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
><em>_Don't know why I do,_

Nobody ever went in my car, because it was my inner sancatum. So no one heard me sing the same song over and over again, because it reminded me of Percy.

_So I drive home alone,  
><em>_As I turn out the lights,  
><em>_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight,_

At the end of the summer, I drove home to San Francisco. I wouldn't see Percy for nearly a year. I'd miss him. After I got home, I relised how late it was. I relucntenly put Percy's picture back on my night stand, turned out the light, and tried to get some sleep. I hoped I wouldn't wake up crying tonight.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my gatiar,  
><em>_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,_

We'd been through so much together, he had a stronger grip on my heart than Luke or anyone else had. It hurt all the more that he would only ever see me as his best friend.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
><em>_Don't know why I do,_

I'll never know why I sing that song, it just feels right.

_He's the time taken up,  
><em>_But there's never enough,  
><em>_And he's all that I need to fall into,_

Gods, the more time I spend with him, the less time I had for other things. I mean, with all the time we spend together, why can't I just tell him that I love him? That he's the only thing that I need to make me feel better.

_Drew looks at me,  
><em>_I fake a smile so he won't see._

The next summer he was still dating Rachel. He looked at me from across the dining pavilon, and smiled. I smiled back, hoping that he didn't notice that the smile didn't reach my eyes.

**Alright, so, what you think? I love reviews! And if you have a special Percy Jackson, Nine Lives if Chloe King or Twilight song request, please leave it in a review. Maxium of 30 song requets per review.**


	5. You Belong With Me By Taylor Swift

**Song: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift  
><strong>**Story: Percy Jackson And The Olympions by Rick Riordan**

**Point Of View (POV): Annabeth Chase**

**Please enjoy! This is my first fanfiction ever! Let me know what you think, and maybe I'll write something else. Anyways, on with the song/story!**

_You're on the Iris-messeging with your girlfriend, she's upset,  
><em>_She's going off about something that you said,  
><em>_She doesn't get your humor like I do,  
><em>_I'm in my cabin, it's a typical summer night,  
><em>_I'm lisnting to the kind of music she doesn't like,  
><em>_She'll never know your story like I do,  
><em>_Well, she's the Oracle, and I'm a demigod,  
><em>_She relaxes, and I fight monsters,  
><em>_Dreaming 'bout the day, when you wake up and find,  
><em>_That what you're looking for,  
><em>_Has been here since you were twelve,  
><em>_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
><em>_Been here all along,  
><em>_So why can't you see,  
><em>_You belong with me,  
><em>_You belong with me,  
><em>_Walk down the beach with you in your worn out jeans,  
><em>_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,  
><em>_Laughing on a Camp dock,  
><em>_Thinking to myself, 'Hey isn't this easy,'  
><em>_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole camp,  
><em>_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down,  
><em>_You say you're fine I know you better than that,  
><em>_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that,  
><em>_Well, she's an artist and I'm an architact,  
><em>_She relaxes and I fight monsters,  
><em>_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find,  
><em>_That what you're looking for,  
><em>_Has been here since you were twelve,  
><em>_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
><em>_Been here all along,  
><em>_So why can't you see,  
><em>_You belong with me,  
><em>_You belong with me,  
><em>_Oh, I remember you walking to my cabin,  
><em>_In the middle of the night,  
><em>_I'm the one who makes you laugh,  
><em>_When you know you're 'bout to cry,  
><em>_I know the way you fight,  
><em>_And you tell me 'bout your dreams,  
><em>_Think I know where you belong,  
><em>_Think I know it's with me,  
><em>_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,  
><em>_Been here all along,  
><em>_So why can't you see,  
><em>_You belong with me,  
><em>_Standing right here waiting at you're backdoor,  
><em>_All this time,  
><em>_How could you not know Percy,  
><em>_You belong with me,  
><em>_You belong with me.  
><em>_Have you ever thought Percy,  
><em>_You belong with me,  
><em>_You belong with me._

**Well, that's it. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review, and let me know what you think. For the record, I wrote this, like, 2 years ago, and this is the first time that I've ever been able to publish this. Anyways, REVIEW! And I am now taking requests for Percy Jackson, Nine Lives of Chloe King, and Twilight songfics. So if you have a special idea or something then leave it for me to find in a review. Maxium of 30 songfic requests per review.**


	6. Holding Out For A Hero by Ella Mae Bowen

**Song: Holding Out For A Hero by Ella Mae Bowen**

**Story: Percy Jackson And The Olympions by Rick Riordan**

**Alright, I know that it's been a while since I last updated, but things have been busy lately. I've also been lacking inspiration. But I just had to do a songfic for this song. You see, on Saturday, July 14, at 7 AM, I have an audition to be on The Voice, and this is one of the songs I'm going to audition with. So I hope that you like it. You'll have to forgive me, I'm a little rusty, I haven't written any songfics in a long time.**

Annabeth POV:

_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods  
><em>_Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds,_

It's been months since Percy went missing, and we've sent all of our best men out, but with no only ones who've stayed stayed at camp are Chiron, Jason, Leo, Piper, myself, and those that were in the infermary. We also still had no contact from any of the gods. Where were they when we needed them most?

_Isn't there a white knight,  
><em>_Upon a fiery steed,  
><em>_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need,_

Now that Percy was missing, several of the male campers thougtht that I was now available, and tried to hit on me. But I didn't want any of them. I just wanted my Seaweed Brain.

I went to bed late each night, because I was checking maps, working on the Argo II, and trying to help Chiron to the best of my abilites. I tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep, but my thoughts and dreams kept straying back to one thing: Percy.

_I need a hero,  
><em>_I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night,  
><em>_He's gotta be strong,  
><em>_He's gotta be fast,  
><em>_And he's gotta be larger than life,  
><em>_Larger than life,_

I needed Percy. I was so excited when Leo told me that the Argo II was ready to sail. I've been holding out on Percy, untill the day that I see him again. I knew that he would be larger than life, and I couldn't wait.

_Somewhere after midnight,  
><em>_In my wildest fantasies,  
><em>_Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me,_

Sometime after midnight, while I was in my my bed, I started fantasizing about my reunion with Percy. I must have fallen asleep, because every time that I tried to reach out for Percy, he reached out for me, but was just beyond my reach.

_Racing on the thunder,  
><em>_And rising with the heat,  
><em>_Isn't there a Superman to sweep me off my feet,_

The ship got caught in a storm, somewhere above Kansas, so Leo took us up as the heat from the lightning started to crackel. It was just like we were racing on thunder.

Percy would have loved that. He perfered to stay near the water, but this was pretty close. He more than likely would have done a "king of the world" or "Superman" bit by now.

_I need a hero,  
><em>_I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night,  
><em>_He's gotta be strong,  
><em>_He's gotta be fast,  
><em>_And he's gotta be larger than life,_

Leo said that we would be landing tomorrow. Good. If I didn't find my Seaweed Brain by the end of tomorrow night, I was going to lose it.

_I pray the mountians meet the heavens above,  
><em>_Out where the lightning spilts the sea,  
><em>_I can swear there is someone somewhere watching me,_

As we got closer and closer to California, the mountian ranges looked almost as if they met the sky above, like if you climbed to the top, you could touch the heavens. The water was also playing tricks on my eyes, because when we passed over a lake in the middle of a storm once, it looked like the lightning that came down behind us split the water in two. It alsmost felt like a sign, like the gods were watching us, finally paying attention to us as we got closer to the Roman Camp, urging us forward.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain,  
><em>_And the storm and the raging flood,  
><em>_Oh his approach is like a fire in my blood,_

We sailed through all sorts of bad weather, except for snow. We passed over storms, and floods, but didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I need to get there soon. The closer we got to Jason's camp, the more I felt a connection to Percy. It was like a fire was burning through my blood.

_I'll meet a hero,  
><em>_And then we'll dance til the morning light,  
><em>_Dreaming he will lead me,  
><em>_Held tight tonight's the night,_

We were so close. Just a little longer, and I can finally be with my hero. Half of me was expecting some grand reunion, like in the movies with Piper's dad, but the other half knew that there would be no such thing. What I did know though, is that we would hold each other tight. I missed his strong arms around me.

_I need a hero,  
><em>_I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night,  
><em>_He's gotta be strong,  
><em>_He's gotta be fast,  
><em>_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight,_

As we hovered just above the west coast camp, my imagination began to run wild. I could picture Percy in the middle of a fight, finishing off the monsters, then running up to me, and embracing me. I quickly shook the idea out of my head as we began to decend. This was it.

_I need a hero,  
><em>_I'm holding out for a hero til the morning light,  
><em>_He's gotta be sure,  
><em>_And he's gotta be soon,  
><em>_And he's gotta be larger than life,  
><em>_Larger than life._

The sky was just breaking morning light as we landed in the Roman Camp. We landed in what looked to be a camp meeting. My eyes quickly scaned the crowed for my Seaweed Brain. It took two seconds for me to find him, and him, me. He quickly walked up to me, so sure and confident, that it almost made my knees week. He stood infront of me for about half a second, before his lips came crashing down on mine, in a kiss that was larger than life.

I couldn't believe it. I had finally found my hero.

**Alright, so what did you think? Was it any good? Or, in my absence, did I just get worse? I would love to hear your thoughts. I would also love it if you could send me a songfic idea. I don't know how soon I would get to it, cause I only write this stuff when inspiration hits, but if you give me the song title and the name of the artist, I would gladly put it on my list. Anyway, I've got to go rehearse for my audition. Wish me luck!**


End file.
